


Mission Impossible-To-Live-With

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, twi'lek revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: the trials of travelling with a young twi'lek with a sense of humour





	Mission Impossible-To-Live-With

**Author's Note:**

> ahsalin i.e. revan is a twi'lek as blue as mission. they're also pangender, and use any/all pronouns

"Hey, 'Salin," Mission said, "or, Lin, can I call you Lin?"

Ahsalin gave her a withering look. "No."

"You are _no fun_ ," Mission said. 

* * *

"So if you and your sister would care to—"

"She's not my sister," Ahsalin said scathingly.

The man glanced from blue headtail to identical blue headtail. "Oh, sorry ma'am, your daughter?" 

Mission giggled.

"We're not related!" Ahsalin growled, causing the salesman to take an anxious step back. Mission, on the other hand, only laughed harder. 

* * *

The caf machine gurgled quietly in the corner of the room. Ahsalin opened a cupboard, staring up at the mugs sitting on the top shelf.

"Need a hand?" came Mission's voice, elbow brushing Ahsalin's _shoulder_ as she squeezed past with a bowl of cereal.

Ahsalin gave her a pointed look, not breaking eye contact as a mug floated down from the cupboard into vis hand.

Mission shrugged. "Suit yourself."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Can I Call You Lin?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265186) by [violasarecool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool)




End file.
